Molly Weasley
Molly Weasley is the mother of the Weasley family, married to Arthur Weasley. Molly Weasley is from a pure-blood family and is related to Sirius Black (and thus to Lucius Malfoy) by marriage. She attended Hogwarts and married Arthur Weasley shortly after finishing school. Molly is the mother of seven children: Bill, Charlie, Percy, the twins Fred and George, Ron and Ginny. Her character reflects her calling as a mother. She is devoted and hardworking, protective of her family, but not one to put up with too much nonsense from any of them. She is fiercely proud of her childrens' accomplishments, but scandalized by misbehaviour, and not beyond sending a howler to the school to humiliate one of them publicly for stepping out of line, evidenced by her reaction to the use of the unauthorized Ford Anglia by Ron to reach Hogwarts at the start of the school year in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Fred and George's antics, in particular, are a source of perpetual frustration for her. She sometimes finds it difficult as her children grow to maturity and strike out in their own directions. Not surprisingly she initially considers Fleur Delacour completely wrong for Bill when they become engaged in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Ironically, however, in the end it is the high achieving Percy who causes her the most pain when he breaks with the family in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix over their unwavering allegiance to Dumbledore. For Harry Potter, Molly Weasley becomes the closest thing to a mother that he knows. Molly is appalled at the mistreatment that Harry suffers at the Dursleys, and is delighted to have Harry stay with the Weasleys at The Burrow where she can offer food, advice and general mothering. Starved for affection from his own Aunt Petunia, Harry finds warmth and even a shoulder to cry into from Molly Weasley. There are numerous examples in the Harry Potter books of strong female characters, such as Professor Minerva McGonagall or Hermione Granger who can pursue successful careers or are most certainly the intellectual equals to male figures. Although Molly Weasley is a brave and not untalented witch, J.K. Rowling has created in her a female character who is unabashedly domestic. Even as a member of the Order of the Phoenix, part of the responsibilities that she assumes at the Black home at Number twelve Grimmauld Place include preparation of meals and cleaning out a doxy infestation. If Arthur Weasley represents the role of the average middle-aged everyman, Molly's role is that of the 'ordinary' witch homemaker. However, in Rowling's world the so-called 'ordinary' often turns out to be extraordinary. Molly Weasley illustrates that goodness, integrity, and loyalty can be found in a wide variety of different characters and that ultimately there are many ways to lead a life of great significance and worth. She may be related to Neville Longbottom as an aunt. Alice Longbottom is stated to be Alice Prewett in the lists of Gryffindor! Family tree Weasley, Molly